Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a microelectronic integrated sensor, in which a cantilever is formed. The invention also relates to a method for producing the sensor.
Such sensors are used for instance as acceleration measuring sensors. The cantilever, together with a further face surface, acts as a capacitor, and changes in capacitance are evaluated as a measured variable. Typically, the formerly known cantilevers are firmly anchored in the sensor via a spring during the entire production process. Certain manufacturing processes in the production of the sensor lead to stress, and particularly mechanical stress, in the cantilever. If the springs do not relax completely, the cantilever can sag as a result. Moreover, the forces absorbed in the springs can cause incorrect behavior of the cantilever during operation.